Support systems such as sawhorses have long been used in the construction trade, providing a beam with four legs used to support construction materials for sawing. A pair of sawhorses can support a plank, providing an easily made scaffold. Two sawhorses can also be used to easily form a work surface, through placement of a sheet of plywood or door on top thereof.
Sawhorses typically include a crossbeam attached across a top of two sets of legs. The sawhorse is collapsible, wherein the first set of legs is folded towards the second set of legs to allow the sawhorse to be stored in a substantially flat configuration.
To maximize portability and minimize weight, space between the legs of the sawhorse is generally empty. Thus, although functional for supporting a work piece, a majority of the sawhorse structure goes unutilized.
Due to the portable nature of sawhorses, they are commonly used in off-site environments lacking organizing means, such as tool boxes and shelving. As a result, workers are often required to either keep their tools on a tool belt, set tools on the ground, or maintain tools in a vehicle tool box. Each of these organizing means are undesirable, as they require workers to carry unnecessary weight, result in disorganization, or result in extra trips back and forth to a vehicle tool box, respectively.
There is a continuing need in the art for a means of utilizing the sides of a sawhorse to provide a storage spaced. Desirably, the means permits for storage of many different types of tools and supplies.